


Strajk okupacyjny

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin po raz kolejny zostaje oskarżony o posiadanie magii i trafia do zamkowych lochów. Tym razem jednak jego przyjaciele nie pozwolą, by tkwił tam sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strajk okupacyjny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sit In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207361) by Literaria. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Merlin znowu trafił do lochów, co nie było specjalnym zaskoczeniem. Zdarzyło się to pewnego pogodnego, chłodnego, cudownego dnia, kiedy jeden z odwiedzających Camelot dygnitarzy uznał, że najlepszym sposobem na posunięcie naprzód jego potajemnych planów będzie przerażenie Uthera do szpiku kości (jakby ów prawie kompletnie szalony król potrzebował pomocy, żeby popaść w paranoię). Po starannym przemyśleniu sprawy rzeczony dygnitarz doszedł do wniosku, że najsłabszym ogniwem Uthera (skoro nie zdołał niestety zorganizować pojawienia się Morgany) jest jego jedyny syn i dziedzic - a jakiż sposób byłby lepszy, żeby mu zagrozić, niż oskarżyć mającego codziennie nieograniczony dostęp do księcia sługę Artura o najcięższą możliwą w tym królestwie zbrodnię?

Poszło mu nad podziw dobrze. Kilka zgrabnie ulokowanych komentarzy, podstawiony tu i tam świadek, i Uther jak za skinięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zmienił się w trzęsącego się maniaka o nabiegłej krwią twarzy. Merlin został w rekordowym tempie sprowadzony do lochów, zamknięty w celi z najlepszymi zabezpieczeniami (co brzmi lepiej niż faktycznie się prezentowało) i na dokładkę zakuty w łańcuchy. Egzekucję wyznaczono na południe następnego dnia.

Gwaine pojawił się w ciągu godziny. Uprzejmie skinął strażnikom głową, powiedział, że musi porozmawiać z więźniem w sprawie formalnej, a potem spytał, czy mają może pod ręką zapasowe kajdany. Został wpuszczony do celi, gdzie usiadł na słomie obok Merlina i zaczął niezdarnie próbować zakuć się w pożyczone łańcuchy, co najwyraźniej nie jest łatwym zadaniem.

\- Może byś mi z tym pomógł, co, Merlinie? - rzucił w końcu, wyciągając w kierunku zdumionego sługi na wpół skrępowane ręce.

\- Um... Dlaczego?

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że pewnie chciałbyś mieć jakieś towarzystwo, i tyle.

Merlin zdecydowanie odmówił skucia przyjaciela, więc Gwaine przez jakiś czas dąsał się, siedząc z rękami w otwartych kajdanach na kolanach. Na szczęście wkrótce pojawił się Elyan, który nie tylko pomógł Gwaine'owi z jego łańcuchami, ale również jakoś zdołał się zakuć we własne (podczas gdy naburmuszony Gwaine obserwował go z zazdrością). Elyan wyjaśnił, że jest kowalem i przywykł do pracy z kapryśnym żelazem, ale Gwaine upierał się, że musi mieć giętkie kości albo coś w tym rodzaju. Merlin odmówił mieszania się do ich rozmowy.

Strażnicy dzielnie usiłowali zawrócić Lancelota i Percivala, ale zostali przekonani, że to niewłaściwe zachowanie: Percival złapał jednego prawą ręką, drugiego lewą, po czym podniósł ich tak wysoko, że ich hełmy uderzyły boleśnie o kamienny sufit. W tym czasie Lancelot chwycił ostatnie kajdany wiszące na ścianie, a potem pobiegł do sąsiedniej, niezajętej celi po kolejne, i chwilę później obaj rycerze dołączyli do Merlina, Gwaine'a i Elyana. Merlin wreszcie przestał gapić się na swoich towarzyszy w niemym zdumieniu, a kiedy Gwaine zaczął radosną, pogodną rozmowę na temat Uthera i tego, gdzie sobie może wsadzić (co konkretnie może sobie wsadzić nie zostało dokładnie sprecyzowane, ale znaczenie było jasne), Merlin przyłączył się z uśmiechem, pogodzony z wygłupami przyjaciół.

Gwen zjawiła się krótko po południu z jedzeniem wystarczającym dla wszystkich (miło z jej strony, bo jedna porcja posiłku dla więźnia nie wystarczyła czterem rycerzom i niedożywionemu słudze). Miała załzawione i zaczerwienione oczy. Niewiele powiedziała, objęła tylko mocno Merlina, po czym usiadła obok Elyana i założyła sobie kajdany, które przyniosła z kuźni. Gwaine gotował się ze złości, kiedy okazało się, że dziewczyna zakuła się w żelazo z taką samą biegłością, jak jej brat.

\- Gajusz też by tu był - powiedziała cicho po jakimś czasie - ale w jego wieku...

\- Oczywiście - odparł Merlin, choć w głębi ducha uważał, że może to mieć więcej wspólnego z czasem spędzonym przez Gajusza w lochach podczas śledztwa łowcy czarownic.

\- Artur jest... um... - zająknęła się Gwen. - Był... był zły, no wiesz, na początku. Ale po jakimś czasie się uspokoił. Chyba rozmawia właśnie w tej chwili z Utherem, próbując to wszystko jakoś rozplątać.

\- Więc w to uwierzył?

\- T...tak. Cóż. Tak jakby. Początkowo wątpił w tą historyjkę, ale... rozważył taką możliwość. - Przysunęła się do Merlina i chwyciła jego skute ręce. - Merlinie, dla niego nie miałoby znaczenia, czy to jest prawda, czy nie - powiedziała szczerze. - Wierzę w to. - Uśmiechnęła się ze łzami w oczach i wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Elyana.

Merlin próbował odpowiedzieć jej podobnie, choć jego uśmiech był blady i nieprzekonujący.

Po tych słowach nastrój w celi zrobił się trochę poważniejszy, ale Gwaine'owi wkrótce udało się wszystkich rozweselić. Przed kolacją (którą z bólem sobie odpuścili, bo znowu dostarczono im tylko jeden talerz z jedzeniem) śmiali się, żartowali, wymieniali się opowieściami i ogólnie bawili się o wiele lepiej, niż jakikolwiek więzień powinien. Strażnicy, choć biła od nich frustracja, nawet nie próbowali wyprowadzić z lochów tych, którzy nie zostali skazani (nic dziwnego, skoro prawie wszyscy rycerze wciąż byli uzbrojeni).

Ale jakąś godzinę po zmroku wszelkie rozmowy nagle ucichły.

Artur i sir Leon stali za kratą z ponurymi minami. Książę kiwnął głową i strażnicy odsunęli się od drzwi. Artur wszedł do celi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Merlinie. Służący z trudem powstrzymał potrzebę poruszenia się, kiedy za księciem podążył Leon z kajdanami w rękach.

Potem Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko, Lancelot przesunął się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce przy Merlinie, a Gwaine z radością zakuł swego pana w łańcuchy. Leon usiadł obok Gwen i z lekkim uśmiechem pozwolił założyć sobie kajdany.

Nikt się za bardzo nie wyspał tej nocy. W którymś momencie Gwen przesunęła się za kręgiem współwięźniów do Artura, po czym zasnęła z głową na jego ramieniu. Gwaine nie potrafił spać bez piwa, więc z biegiem czasu robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Percival położył się jakoś krótko przed świtem i natychmiast zaczął chrapać jak niedźwiedź ku uciesze pozostałych.

Rano przyszła wiadomość, że więźnia należy wypuścić, co wywołało konsternację, o którego więźnia chodzi. Ostatecznie na wolność wyszli wszyscy, półprzytomni, obolali i nieprzyzwoicie szczęśliwi. Merlin został oficjalnie oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów dotyczących magii (nikt właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego musiał się powstrzymywać od śmiechu, kiedy to usłyszał), a przebiegły dygnitarz zajął jego miejsce w celi.

\- Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć - stwierdził Gwaine, prowadząc całą grupę do najbliższej gospody.


End file.
